


Our First Christmas

by USSRomanoff



Series: Christmas OTP Prompts [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Christmas, Fluff, buckynat - Freeform, christmas otp prompt, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USSRomanoff/pseuds/USSRomanoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and James have their first Christmas together after years of being separated. Fluffy one-shot for a Christmas OTP prompt I found on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas OTP prompt 1: Our first Christmas  
> Couple: Buckynat
> 
> Prompt list from: http://cardcaptorkatara.tumblr.com/post/103857763294

Natasha wasn’t that big on celebrating Christmas, she went to parties she was invited to but that was about all. She grew up without really finding the joy most people did in Christmas, as a child it was just another day. This year though, was a bit different. James was back, memories and all, and they were together again. This time he could actually call her his girlfriend without fear of their superiors getting wind of it. They could have a relationship and actually be a couple-- something they never got a chance to do before.

Natasha discovered that James was a fan of Christmas by chance. They were cozied up together on her couch watching TV and relaxing when the first Christmas commercials of the year began playing.

“Seems a bit early,” he remarked, it was the first week of November. Natasha only nodded, well used to decorations coming out in stores by October. She braced herself for a rant about how Christmas things should wait to come out until December, something she often heard and still never cared about whenever she overheard people talking about it. “I miss Christmas, it used to be a lot of fun.”

Natasha smiled to herself and snuggled in closer to him. While she hadn’t made any effort to celebrate before she was going to put her all into the holiday spirit for him this year. She had to admit she wasn’t quite sure what she was doing but she knew that it was the thought that was going to count.

She started off by inviting him out for a walk. It was crowded but if she was going to do this she was going to hit up every cheesy and stereotypical Christmas thing she could find. James looked around as they arrived at Rockefeller center.

“Isn’t it a bit crowded, Talia?” he asked her.

Natasha shrugged and wrapped an arm around his back before she answered. “It is, but I’ve never seen the Christmas lighting ceremony before,” she replied. She was making it sound like this was all stuff she wanted to do all on her own and she was just dragging him along.

James didn’t challenge her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, adjusting so she was in front of him with his arms wrapped around her. He rested his head against hers in such a way that she could feel the muscles moving into a smile. “I guess we can put up with the crowds for a bit then,” he said.

Natasha ended up enjoying the Christmas tree lighting more than she thought she would, there was music and live entertainment, it was a nice show. Afterwards she turned to him and gave him a choice, pick out a tree or stay and try to get out on the ice.

James picked tree.

They found a Christmas tree lot and began looking for a tree they both agreed on. It wasn’t too hard, neither of them were particularly picky when it came to what they wanted out of a tree. Taking it home wasn’t exactly easy as they came on foot but they managed it.

“Shit--” James said, as they finished getting it into the stand at the apartment. “We don’t have any decorations.”

“I think I have some--” she mused. Natasha went to the closet and pulled out bags of unopened decorations that she had picked up the night before.

James laughed at her, crossing the room to cup her cheeks in his hands. “I know what you’re doing,” he told her.

“What?” she asked innocently. Natasha smirked, giving herself away, she was a fantastic liar when she needed to be but when it came to James there was no need and all her years of expertise fell away.

“And I love you for it,” he said before bringing her lips to his gently. Natasha melted against his lips, glad that he approved of the effort she was making. After a moment he broke the kiss and pushed her hair back from her face. “So what’s next after this? Christmas cookies?”

Natasha laughed and nodded. “Well, yeah. And this is just the first day, we’ve got almost a whole month before Christmas.”

James grinned that lopsided grin that made her heart melt and kissed her again, fingers burying themselves in her red hair. He only came up when they both needed air. “You’re the best Natalia,” he told her as he stooped to help her open up packages of tree lights. 


End file.
